sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Lawyers' Committee for Civil Rights of the San Francisco Bay Area
131 Steuart St., Ste. 400, 94105 415-543-9444 415-543-0296 (FAX) M-F: 9am-5:30pm (Office) Legal Services for Entrepreneurs Legal Services for Entrepreneurs is an economic justice and community empowerment project of the Lawyers’ Committee. LSE was founded in 1997 by attorneys who recognized that a small business’s long-term viability may be jeopardized when it forgoes legal assistance on fundamental business matters. LSE provides free transactional legal services to low-income individuals who want to start or develop businesses, businesses committed to investing in economically distressed communities, including hiring people with arrest and conviction records, and mom and pop shops located in areas where gentrification is a force for displacement. LSE PROVIDES * WORKSHOPS: Topics address a range of legal issues entrepreneurs face when starting or growing a business, including business entity formation, hiring 101, commercial leasing basics, and intellectual property. Click here for a schedule of upcoming workshops. * CLINICS AND CONSULTATIONS: We offer one-on-one attorney consultations to entrepreneurs who have legal questions related to a start-up or existing businesses in Oakland, San Francisco, and throughout the Bay Area. Click here for a schedule of upcoming clinics and information on signing up for a consultation. * ATTORNEY MATCHING: In partnership with Bay Area law firms and corporate legal departments, entrepreneurs in need of legal assistance are matched with experienced business attorneys who provide their services free of charge. Some examples of the types of business law matters we will help with are: entity formation, commercial leases, employment issues, customer and supplier contracts, trademarks, and patents. WHO IS ELIGIBLE FOR Attorney Matching? * Low-income individuals, including women and people of color, who want to start or develop for-profit businesses * Businesses committed to investing in economically distressed communities * Existing small businesses (“mom and pop shops”) at risk of displacement * Click here for information about upcoming workshops and trainings. ELIGIBILITY GUIDELINES for Attorney Matching * Combining direct legal services with policy advocacy and impact litigation strategies, LCCR advances the rights and builds the economic power of people of color, immigrants and refugees, and low-income communities. When reviewing an application for services, LSE will consider both the individual and his/her business’s impact on the surrounding community. * LSE recognizes that women and minority business owners often face special obstacles to forming their own business and/or to accessing legal and other services necessary to expand a business. LSE makes a concerted effort to ensure that its eligibility criteria do not perpetuate these barriers or otherwise unfairly exclude any business from equal opportunity. To Apply For Attorney Matching For more information on how to qualify for LSE’s services, please complete the LSE Application. Or contact us at lse@lccr.com or 415.543.9444 x217. Immigration Clinics Tu: 5:30pm-7pm. Free legal clinic. Call for an intake interview. 6-8pm. No appointment necessary. Conducts clinics where persons can receive free advice on immigration matters and assistance on visa applications for relatives and citizenship forms. Persons receiving services must be unable to afford the assistance of private attorneys. English and Spanish spoken. The clinic can also provide advice on questions of benefit entitlements for non-citizens. Call 415-543-9444 x: 209 for weekly clinic meeting information. Asylum program provides representation to indigent refugees seeking asylum. Conducts clinics where persons can receive free advice on immigration matters and assistance on visa applications for relatives and citizenship forms. Persons receiving services must be unable to afford the assistance of provide advice on questions of benefit entitlements for non-citizens. The clinic meets four times a month at various locations: *Asian Law Caucus Immigration Clinic: First & Third Thursday, 6pm *La Raza Immigration Clinic: Second & Fourth Thursday, 5:30pm *Call for information. By Appointment only. Income Guidelines The Clinic was established to help individuals and families who have too much income to qualify for free legal aid, but who do not make enough to hire an attorney. Category:Eviction Defense Assistance Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Public Benefits